The Fall of St. Come
Transcript Baker's introduction I remember in high school thinking that George was the only family I needed. When my parents split up I was eight. My Dad packed up his car and gave me some stupid speech about duty, honor and country. That even though he didn't want to leave, he had to. I mean, I'm eight years old and my dad is driving away and out of my life. I'm just thinking, you're my dad, why the hell aren't you here for me? Duty. I look at these guys and I see them as my family, my brothers. They're the only family I got left. Conflict It has been almost a day since Baker and his squad cleared Vierville, and nearly six hours since George Risner, Bakers best friend, was killed by German forces at the farmhouse now known by the troops as "Dead Man's Corner" because of Risner's corpse poking out of the tank. The sun is high up in the sky and the day is clear - almost perfect weather too. Allen and Garnett are in a conversation about Superheroes with Leggett while Baker looks on. Allen: All I'm saying is, logistically Superman would break Batman in half. Leggett: Are you calling the bat-a-rang a sissy toy? Garnett: Yeah with a name like "bat-a-rang", why would anyone think Batman is a sissy? Leggett: Superman doesn't even have a cool identity. He just puts on glasses and acts like a jackass. Allen: And it's a wonder you don't like him Leggett. Leggett: I happen to like superheroes that have a brain. Allen: Leggett, he can melt things with his eyes. Allen widens and points to his eyes. Allen: HIS EYES. At last, Mac interrupted. Mac: Knock it off. There's enough bullshit to fill a swimming pool around here. Garnett: Why would you fill- Mac (promptly): Don't!. Mac turns to Leggett. Mac: Alright boy wonder, we gotta get movin'. Mac then turns to Baker. Mac: Listen, Baker. I need this town cleared. The whole 101st is moving in tomorrow and we want to make sure things are nice and cozy for them when they get here. Alright, Baker. Make it happen. Mac takes Leggett and start heading south. Corrion: Everybody get down! Hartsock: Baker, CONTACT! German mortar shells start bombarding the place. Two German Fallschirmjager rifle squads take up defensive positions behind some haystacks up ahead approximately 30 yards away (The Fallschirmjagers were the elite German Paratrooper divisions, they were extremely diciplined and highly motivated and had no fear of no enemy, they are the finest and most ruthless German troops in Normandy). Baker orders his Base of Fire team to take cover behind haystacks and lay down suppressing fire while he and his Assault team flank them from the northwest, quickly maneuvering through sheds as cover. Once the two German rifle squads are taken care of, Baker spots an entire German platoon setting up a machine gun and mortar position down the dirt road about 100 away the rest came charging in from a field to the right, firing and throwing grenades. Baker quickly set up Red's fireteam behind a shed and ordered them to fire everything they had on the incoming Fallschirmjagger squads. Acting quickly, Baker orders Corrion's assault team to move quickly and counter the German forces sprinting across the large field to the left. Once the Germans attacking from the field had been killed, Baker immediately orders his squad-mates the same routine as last time: have Base of Fire team lay down suppressing fire while he and his Assault team flanked and provided the main assault. Baker manages to spot the machine gunner's head above the sandbags and cuts him down with only one bullet from his M-1. Soon afterwards, Baker's Assault team took out the mortars with a couple of grenades, the rest of the German platoon took action accordingly and fell back to their second line of defence, in a damaged barn next door to the City Hall. Baker and his squad-mates then move up the road past the farmhouse and head west. The farmhouse has two German halftracks, both in front and on the side entrance, of it. There was also a broken wall and ammunition crates. Baker took cover behind a shed and spotted the two remaining German sqads inside the barn on both top and bottom floors. He therefore ordered Hartsock's Base of Fire team to take cover behind the broken wall and lay down suppressing fire while his Assault team took cover behind the German halftrack in front of the farmhouse and flanked. Baker chose to do the same maneuver but attacked the farmhouse from the second German halftrack on the side entrance, he ordered Corrion's assualt team to follow him around the side yard and set up against a low stone wall, from here the German's right flank was exposed, and they were instantly gunned down by Baker and the assault team. The gunfight was over in a few minutes, after making sure all the Germans were dead or unable to cause further harm, he rallied the guys up and linked up with Mac and Leggett who were right behind the barn with problems of their own. Mac's facial expression was more serious than ever. Mac: Not a lot of time here Baker. Leggett got word from upstairs that a tank is moving into this area. Their ammo resupply is right on the other side of this building, so find anything you can to make sure that tank doesn't get into town!. There's a lot of movement still in the area, so we'll stay here and cover your ass. Go!. Just as Mac completed his sentence, a German with his Kar98k just missed Mac and Baker's head. Suddenly that German was followed by 3 fully armed squads of Fallschirmjaggers that quickly suppressed the American paratroops, Baker quickly ordered his Base of Fire team and assault team to take cover behind a broken wall and lay down suppressing fire. Again, using the same maneuver as he did time and time again, Baker waited for the Germans to slow down on their shooting, and ordered his Assault team to head down the wall and flank them to the left. The Four Fs really do wonders, especially on a day like this. Once Baker and his Assault team were close enough to the Germans, he then gave the order to charge the position. Surprisingly, there were no casualties, the Germans retreated back to where Mac said their ammo supply was as well as the expected German tank's arrival. A short distance away, while moving between two buildings Baker pushed onwards and came into a small courtyard. After a few seconds, Germans started pouring in from all directions, Baker leaped to the right into a horse stable the rest of the men followed him in and set up against the wall, firing from the large windows into the courtyard, where a dozen or so Germans were coming in from, in a panic stricken voice Baker ordered the fire to shift left, as there was another 2 German squads entering from the let side of the courtyard, Baker and his men were now completely outnumbered 5 to 1, after a full minute of extremely intense shooting and explosions, the Germans were all dead. After the first wave, Baker saw at the tip of his eye, the tank Mac was talking about, a Panzer IV entering from the right, only 30 yards from the horse stable they were positioned in. Putting himself in harm's way, Baker spotted an ammo crate containing a Panzerfaust (with Panzerfaust ammo) and dashed towards it, for a crazy moment, Baker had a flashback to when he and George were in high school on the baseball team, Baker had hit a homerun and dashed as fast as he could across the bases, while Risner was cheering his friend on from the pitcher's mound, screaming "GO MATT, GO YOU CRAZY BASTERD GO!!!" with a big grin on his face, suddenly Baker snapped out of it and had reached the crate of Panzerfausts, there were the bodies of nearly 30 Germans all around it, Baker instantly picked up a rocket, pulled out the pin, and fired the shell, it smacked the Panzer's sidal armor, but the tank was now aware of Baker's position, he then quickly picked another rocket up and pulled the pin and shot it this time hitting the tank right in the driver's periscope, the tank fired a burst of MG fire at Baker, but it hit the ammo crates he was hiding behind, Baker yelled as loud as he could for the guys to hit that tank with everything they had, once they drew the tank's attention away from Baker, he hit the tank again right in the turret, knocking it out of commission, the Germans inside burned alive without ever even getting the hatches open. A sudden silence hit the courtyard, a loud ringing in everyone's ears were the only noise that could be heard, the courtyard was stained red with the blood of an entire German platoon. Baker heads back towards Mac's position. Mac smiled from his stern face as he walked to Baker. Mac: You know if I gave anyone else the order to attack a tank on foot, they'd probably just tell me to go to hell. You're one tough son of a bitch. Mac gave Baker a little nudge. Mac: ...and you didn't want to be squad leader. Chapter ends. Category:Road to Hill 30 Levels